Three Yeas Later
by Amy Ponder Stubbins
Summary: Three Years after the fall, both John and Sherlock are alone, but they will each meet someone who will show them that it can get better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Doctor Who

**Bold = Sherlock and Amy (Sherlock's POV)  
**

_Italics = the Doctor and John (The Doctor's POV)  
_

Underline = both

(POVs are all third person limited)

* * *

Three Years Later

It had been three years. Three whole years. Three years since

**Sherlock had jumped.**

_the picnic at lake Silencio._

* * *

**Sherlock sat alone in a pub in Leadworth.  
**

_The Doctor stepped into a restaurant called Angilos._

* * *

**A young woman with bright red hair walked into the pub.**

_There was a short man sitting alone at a table near the back._

* * *

**The woman sat down next to Sherlock.**

_The Doctor sat down next to the man._

* * *

"What's wrong?"

**Asked the woman.**

_The Doctor asked._

* * *

"My friend"

**Said Sherlock.**

_The man replied.  
_

* * *

"What about your friend?"  


**The woman asked.**

_Asked the Doctor._

* * *

**"I faked my suicide. He thinks I'm dead." ****Said Sherlock.**

_"He committed suicide. He's dead."__Said the man._

* * *

**"Tell him" She said.**

_"I'm sorry."said the Doctor._**  
**

* * *

**"I don't need your advice." Said Sherlock.**

_"I don't need your pity." Said the man._

* * *

"Well hear me out."

**Said the woman.  
**

_Said the Doctor._

* * *

"Alright."

**Said Sherlock.  
**

_Said the man.  
_

* * *

**"My friend faked his death. Those two years that I thought he was dead were the worst of my life." Said the woman.  
**

_"I faked my death. Those two (hundred) years that she thought I was dead were the worst of my life." Said the Doctor._

* * *

**"John would never forgive me." Said Sherlock.**

_"Sherlock would never come back." Said the man._

* * *

**"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" She asked. **

_"Are you John Watson?" Asked the Doctor._

* * *

"Yes."

**Said Sherlock.**

_Said John.  
_

* * *

"Well that settles it then."_  
_

**Said the woman.**

_Said the Doctor.  
_

* * *

"What?"_  
_

**Asked Sherlock.**

_Asked John.  
_

* * *

**"John will forgive you." She said.**

_"Sherlock will come back." Said the Doctor._

* * *

"How do you know? Who are you?"

**Asked Sherlock.**

_Asked John._

* * *

**"I'm Amelia Pond, I met John Watson. Now, Sherlock Holmes go back to your blogger!"**

_"I'm the Doctor, I met Sherlock Holmes. Now, John Watson wait for you consulting detective!"  
_

* * *

"I will!"

**Said Sherlock.**

_Said John._

* * *

And with that the two strangers and unlikely friends parted ways both their hearts a little bit lighter.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry if that was confusing. I was trying to show the parallels between the two conversations. This took place after The Doctor, The Widow, And The Wardrobe. Please review.  



	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Sherlock walked up to the door of 221B Baker Street. He was nervous and unsure of what he should do. Amy had said that John would forgive him, and he had believed her. Now standing in front of his old flat he wasn't so sure. Maybe after a long time John might not hate him for what he did, but that was unlikely. Sherlock chose that day because Mrs. Hudson was away visiting relative. Sherlock knocked on the door. He heard John's footsteps on the stairs. The door opened to reveal John.

"John I am extremely sorry for what I have done. I stayed in hiding long after I could have come back. I was selfish because I couldn't bare the thought of facing you after all that I put you through. I want you to know I am truly sorry." Said Sherlock. John looked at him calmly

"You know apologies really don't suit you." He said.

"But I really am sorry. You suffered for three years because of me." Said Sherlock.

"But you came back so I forgive you." Replied John turning around and heading up the stairs. "Well," he said "I'm making tea. Are you coming or not?"

"Obviously." Said Sherlock.

In a nearby alleyway the whole exchange was observed by two people. They looked at each other and grinned then they walked down the alley and stepped into an old 1963 police box. There was a sound like keys being dragged across piano strings and the box faded from existence.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it. Please review.


End file.
